La remise des diplômes
by miss92300
Summary: La veille du grand jour... Stiles est stressé... Derek trouve le moyen de détendre son homme... Suite de "Les études de Stiles" et "Que dirais-tu d'habiter avec moi?". Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. M pour le contenu très explicite de relation homosexuelle. Sensibles s'abstenir.


**Je profite d'un petit moment pour poster cet OS… En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Stiles était nerveux. En même temps… On n'est pas major de promo tous les jours. Il regarda son petit morceau de papier qui contenait son discours. Il soupira et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens.<p>

Derek assis en face de lui admirait la vue. Il était en caleçon avec son chapeau de diplômé sur la tête. Demain serait le grand jour. Il serait enfin diplômé de criminologie.

« Stiles, tu me fous le tournis, arrête ça. »

Alors Stiles se figea et mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Le petit rictus de Derek acheva sa tentative de paraître énervé contre le loup. Il retira son chapeau.

« -Je vais jamais y arriver.

-Si, tu as aidé à vaincre un kanima et toutes ces sortes de choses. Parler devant une foule n'a rien de supernaturel.

-Mon loup… Je préfèrerai faire une déclaration d'amour à un wendigo plutôt que d'affronter une foule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-De qui ?

-Le wendigo.

-Ah. Il a pas tes atouts ça c'est sûr. »

Le clin d'œil appuyé de Stiles le fit frémir. Le voir pratiquement nu avait éveillé son désir et se faire provoquer sans aucun complexe… Avait achevé l'érection naissante dans son pantalon.

Derek se leva et tourna autour du futur diplômé. Stiles sentit brusquement que l'air se chargeait en appétit follement sexuel. Il commença à haleter alors que le loup faisait mine de l'effleurer. Stiles renversa la tête en arrière alors que des frissons lui parcouraient le corps.

Un râle sourd sortit de la poitrine de Derek. Voir son homme offert devant lui le rendait… Animal.

« -Il est temps de te féliciter pour ton diplôme mon cher Stiles.

-Auriez-vous une idée Monsieur Hale ?

-Et quelle idée… »

Derek effleura du bout des doigts les tétons de Stiles qui retint sa respiration. Les pupilles des deux hommes s'étincelèrent de désir.

La langue de l'hyperactif passa lentement sur ses lèvres pour appeler le loup. Qui ne résista pas plus longtemps.

La force du baiser les laissa sans souffle, sans voix. Et leurs sexes frottés par des coups de hanches virulents ne demandaient qu'à s'extraire des couches de vêtement.

Derek arracha littéralement le caleçon de Stiles et l'envoya s'éparpiller en plusieurs morceaux de tissus. L'étudiant lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin il allait être repu de sexe.

Son jeune âge faisait de lui un sac d'hormones sur pattes, au grand désarroi de son compagnon qui était obligé de freiner ses ardeurs sexuelles.

Mais il voyait qu'aujourd'hui, Derek voulait laisser libre court à ses pensées les plus perverses et les plus indécentes.

Le téton du plus jeune fut littéralement absorbé par la bouche du loup qui se nourrissait des gémissements infatigables de son homme.

Les mains plongés dans ses cheveux, Stiles était au bord du gouffre. Il allait perdre le contrôle et il savait que quand il faisait ça… Il jouissait avant même qu'il y ait pénétration de l'un ou de l'autre…

Alors il se retint comme il put. Il inspirait profondément. Jusqu'à toucher le point de non-retour. Ce moment où Derek souffla sur le gland de l'étudiant.

Il cria et balança ses reins en avant quand Derek le saisit avec la bouche.

Tout était parti de quoi déjà ? Ah oui. De son trac pour sa remise de diplôme. Stiles pensa en un éclair, et ce fût alors sa dernière pensée décente et construite, que le sexe était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer les tensions.

_Et pas que les tensions…_

Il pilonnait largement la bouche de Derek qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il en devint fou… Fou d'amour pour cet homme qui l'avait dévergondé, puis… Dressé.

Parce qu'un Stiles Stilinski c'est sauvage au début. Ca part dans tous les sens. Mais quand on y met une pincée de sentiment et une dose de sexe, on le fait devenir le major de sa promo de licence de criminologie.

Et Stiles savait qu'il devait sa force de concentration au mec qui lui faisait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'un intrus s'était niché dans son intimité. Non, non, il était bien trop excité pour ça.

Par contre le deuxième, il le sentit passer dans un long gémissement. Et Derek ne faisait pas bouger les corps étrangers, Stiles le faisait par son balancement de reins. Comme ça, il s'imaginait qu'il était maître de la situation.

Mais Derek le ramena dans une brusque réalité quand il écarta les deux doigts, ce qui fit crier son partenaire. Il se détacha de son amant et prit soin de ne pas retirer ses doigts pendant qu'il mettait son sexe contre ses fesses.

Stiles détestait ne pas pouvoir le toucher, ni le voir. Et Derek le savait. Il adorait ça. Parce que ça le rendait plus bestial dans leurs différents ébats.

Dans la folie du moment, Derek retira ses doigts sans ménagement, s'attirant les foudres de son étudiant favori dans une plainte. Il le pencha sur le canapé, et Stiles sut qu'il allait prendre. Une semaine qu'ils avaient une ceinture de chasteté. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, Derek avait beaucoup trop de boulot et Stiles était épuisé par le stage qu'il faisait avec son père.

Stiles ne se rendit compte qu'il était au bord du précipice seulement quand il contracta son antre. Le loup activait déjà la verge du plus jeune et ses coups de reins arrachaient des bruits cinglants et claquants de part et d'autres.

« Change. »

L'ordre de Stiles était plus une supplique. Et Derek obéit parce qu'il n'attendait plus que ça… Stiles étouffa la douleur dans son poing quand il sentit que son amant absorbait la douleur. La verge à l'intérieur de l'étudiant venait de doubler de taille et de volume.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bien de sortir avec un loup garou…

Il ne sentait que le bien-être à présent… Et la vague de luxure, mêlée à la chaleur de l'orgasme qui annonçait de l'emmener dans une épouvante d'émotions et de hurlements.

« Je te sens Stiles… »

Ca aussi c'était bien, chaque muscle répondant à Derek, le loup entendait chaque afflux sanguin et chaque montée d'orgasme. Stiles ressentit l'électricité de l'agression de sa prostate et se libéra enfin en hurlant le nom de son amant comme une libération.

Derek en profita pour se déverser en lui, tout en croquant délicatement sa nuque afin de goûter son sang. Stiles savait que le loup en Derek jouissait terriblement du nectar rougeâtre et n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi.

Derek lécha la plaie. C'était rare qu'il « croque » mais il en avait ressenti le besoin, parce que son loup voulait que l'orgasme aille plus loin.

« -Je… Ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non, non. Ca va. »

Tous les deux dans un état post-orgasmiques, Stiles plus embrouillé que son aîné, il se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. 2 heures du matin, il grimaça. Le lendemain il faudrait se lever tôt pour la remise des diplômes…

* * *

><p>Stiles monta les marches de l'estrade et se présenta devant ses camarades et professeurs. Il récita un discours parfait, parlant des opportunités de la vie, de la faiblesse de l'humanité, mais de sa capacité à réfléchir. En tant que psycho criminologue, il se devait de faire une petite analyse des névroses humaines tout de même…<p>

A la fin de son discours, Stiles remarqua que tous ses amis s'étaient levés, y compris la meute de Derek et Derek lui-même. Son père applaudissait comme un fou.

Le doyen de l'université lui remit son diplôme qu'il secoua en l'air sous les cris de Lydia.

Tout le monde resta pour soutenir Stiles, qui devait rester jusqu'à la fin de la remise des diplômes de sa promotion.

Derek n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et le trouvait très sexy avec son petit chapeau de diplômé. Il se promit de l'encadrer pour que cet objet lui rappelle la partie de jambes en l'air mémorable qu'ils avaient vécus la veille…


End file.
